


Connect

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Finding Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Elizabeth and Kyle go across town for their flings. Neither one wants to be connected to home.





	Connect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Finding Carter' nor am I profiting off this.

Kyle gives her coffee in plain styrofoam cups. Neither one uses anything connecting them to home. 

Their motel room smells like fresh paint and new carpeting, but their towels are still thin and scratchy. Elizabeth brushes her teeth with cold water and fingers while Kyle drives across town for coffee. 

No one knows them there. Their families are safe. They are safe. 

Somewhere across town, he pays with too many quarters and pennies and mumbles an excuse about working a long shift. The cashier pretends not to short him on change and smiles. 

Somewhere in her house, David reaches over, though he knows better than to expect her there. She takes her coffee cup and pretends not to see his texts.


End file.
